Una Indesición, una Perdición
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: La muerte lo cambió, ahora es otra persona, no la que ella amaba... ¿logrará cumplir su promesa, o escogerá al amor de su vida? ¡Entra y averígualo! :D
1. Despedida

Hola... esta es mi primera historia, si no les gusta lo comprenderé... pero espero que se diviertan con ella... aunque el primer Cap es algo triste...

Este capítulo estará en tercera persona... los demás serásn en primera

Aclaración: UA

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto... (pero me encantaría qe Naru-chan si fuera mio, jaja)

-blabla- diálogos

_blabla _pensamientos

/blabla/ conversaciones telefónicas

Los dejo con la lectura...

_**Una Indecisión, una Perdición**_

Capítulo I: _"Despedida"_

La luz entraba por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la cortina, esta se proyectaba sobre unos mechones de cabello color rosa. No tenía intenciones aún de levantarse, pero ese diminuto rayo de sol, la izo despertarse, contra su voluntad.

La chica abrió los ojos tímidamente, restregándose la cara. Dio un bostezo y recordó lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana.

-¡No puede ser, acorde con mis padres que desayunaría con ellos esta mañana!-hace dos semanas que no los veía, se habían ido de viajes por trabajo. Muy exaltada se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño. Sólo se arregló un poco el cabello y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

En el comedor estaban sus padres, su madre sacaba de la panera una hogaza de pan, y su padre, leía el periódico, se disponía a coger su taza de café cuando se percató de la presencia de Sakura.

-oh, Sakura, por fin te despiertas, toma asiento- le decía su padre muy animado

-Buenos días, enseguida te traigo un tazón con tu leche favorita- su madre la abrazó y fue en busca del tazón.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su viaje?- preguntaba con interés Sakura

-Muy bien hija, pero cuando vuelva tu madre discutiremos un tema muy serio

_Algo raro ocurre aquí, mi padre nunca se pone así de serio... ¿Habré hecho algo yo?. No lo creo, no eh bajado mis notas y nunca les desobedezco. Mejor espero a que me lo digan._

Su madre volvía con su tazón de leche y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

-Ni muy fría, ni muy tibia, como te gusta a ti.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Sakura toma asiento, es mejor que cuando te lo digamos estes sentada.-agregaba su padre.

_Definitivamente algo raro pasa aquí._

La chica tomó asiento, su cara demostraba preocupación. No se imaginaba lo que sus padres le iban a decir hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Sakura, hemos tomado una decisión tu madre y yo, cuando fuimos a Tokio en nuestro último viaje, nos dimos cuenta que la vida allá es muy tranquila y los Institutos muy buenos y prestigiosos.

-Además, se te asegura quedar en la Universidad e ir a una buena clínica a trabajar, con tus calificaciones, tienes todo para el éxito.- agregó su madre.

-¡Basta ya, vayan al grano!

-Esta bien, lo que tu madre y yo queremos es que termines tus estudios en Tokio.

La chica quedó paralizada unos instantes, no podía creer lo que oía.

_No, ¿porqué?... Si me voy, no vería por mucho tiempo a Tenten, ni a mis demás amigos, a mi madre, a mi padre, ni al más importante, Sasuke… No, no lo__ permitiré, debo hacer algo para impedirlo, ¿pero qué?_

De golpe, la chica se paró. Sus padre la miraban sorprendidos, Sakura nunca había reaccionado así.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- su madre sin duda fue la más sorprendida

-No pueden hacerme esto, ¿Cómo quieren que me vaya, si aquí tengo mi vida, mis amigos, a ustedes, a Tenten?

-Sakura, es una decisión ya tomada, es por tu futuro, sólo así podrás llegar a ser una…-fue interrumpido.

-Nada de mi futuro, ¿cómo saben eso ustedes?, ¿acaso son adivinos?

Ya no podía más, un instante más ahí, y no podría contener sus lágrimas. Salió corriendo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y de un portazo se encerró es su habitación, tirándose a su cama, aferrándose a su almohada, llorando a no poder más.

_Son unos estúpidos, no me pueden hacer esto. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Tenten__?¿Qué sería de mi vida sin mis amigos? Y más que eso. ¿Podré vivir sin ver más a Sasuke? Sasuke, ¿acaso podía estar más enamorada de él?¿Era eso posible?¿Alguien podrá amarlo más que yo? Pero que diablos estoy diciendo, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, nunca lo ah hecho, a pesar de que hemos estado toda nuestra niñez juntos, a pesar de que nuestros padres son como hermanos, a pesar de que soy su mejor amiga, nunca se ah fijado en mi, nunca, ni una leve atracción, ni un leve deseo, __nada__._

Ese día no puso un pie fuera de su habitación. Sus padres intentaron entrar, hablar con ella, y nada. Llegó el atardecer y ella aún no había salido, seguía con sus pensamiento sus no le importaba nada más, hasta que desde la puerta provino una vos, muy conocida para ella.

-¿Sakura?, Sakura ábreme por favor, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Tus padres me llamaron, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, pero al menos déjame entrar, necesito verte.

_Tenten…_

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, junto a Tenten estaban los padres de Sakura, pero decidieron no entrar. Cuando Tenten entró, no veía nada, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, a pesar de que aún quedaba un poco de luz en el horizonte, las cortinas eran bastante oscuras. Cuando por fin logró divisarlo todo, se encontró con la triste mirada de su amiga. Habría llorado por horas, se notaba en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-oh, Sakura, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

-Tenten…

-Tranquila, desahógate, es lo mejor

-Tenten…-su voz estaba quebrada- no sabes lo que ah pasado.

-Dime, te escucho.

-Mi…mis padres quieren que me vaya a estudiar a Tokio

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo sé, es una locura. ¿Sabes qué implica eso? No te veré más, no veré más a Sasuke… Sasuke…

Tenten sintió las lágrimas de Sakura en su hombro.

-Le amas mucho, ¿no?

-Más que a mi vida… más que a nada

-Te comprendo, y lo sabes. Lo mió con Neji va igual.

-Amiga, ni toda la tristeza del mundo se compara con lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos…

--

Pasaron las vacaciones, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Tenten aquella tarde en que se enteró de su cambio de escuela, ella la izo entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que no era el fin del mundo, podría conocer más gente, conocer otro lugar, y si era por la comunicación, existía la tecnología, los celulares y el MSN las acompañaría, no había de que preocuparse.

-Mañana te irás, ¿no es así?- preguntaba Tenten a su querida amiga

-Sí

-¿Tienes todo empacado?

-Sí

-Mañana entonces te acompañaré a la estación

-Gracias…

-¿Hablaste ya con Sasuke?

-No, y es lo mejor, si lo hago, después no querré irme de Osaka

-Esta bien, disfrutemos las últimas horas que nos quedan y vayamos al mall, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece una fantástica idea

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el anochecer, las chicas volvieron a la casa de Sakura, Tenten cenó con ella y enseguida se fue, para estar lo más temprano posible en la estación, ya que si se atrasaba, podrían toparse con Sasuke, quien todos los domingos en la mañana salía a repartir el periódico que tanto le encantaba a su padre.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate, y duerme bien, que el viaje es largo.

-Así lo haré, buenas noches.

-Adiós

Tenten partió y Sakura subió a su habitación, el día siguiente sería muy duro para ella, dejaría a muchas personas importantes para ella en Osaka… incluso a Sasuke.

--

La limusina las esperaba, estaban a unos cinco minutos de la estación. Bajaron las escaleras, cada una con dos maletas, y su mayordomo con tres y un bolso de mano.

Al estar abajo, Sakura se despidió de su padres.

-Mi pequeña, cuídate, ven a visitarnos cuando tengas libre- su madre era muy encariñada a ella

-Así lo haré

-No olvides llamar

-Si mamá. Adiós papá.

-Adiós hija, te amo

Cuando el mayordomo había subido todas las maletas a la limusina, Sakura y Tenten subieron a esta. Para su suerte, no se había topado con Sasuke, ni siquiera lo había visto, era lo mejor.

-Señorita, ya llegamos, el tren partirá en quince minutos-decía el mayordomo

-Gracias Clark

Luego de todo el papeleo, todo estaba listo, partiría en tres minutos

-Bueno, este es mi vagón, están todas mis cosa arriba y no hace falta nada, por favor despídete de mi parte de los padres de Sasuke y pídeles perdón por no haberlo hecho yo personalmente

-De acuerdo

-Te quiero

-Te extrañaré

Las amigas se abrasaron, no querían soltarse, ya que no se volverían a ver en bastante tiempo y toda su vida habían estado juntas. Era una despedida muy difícil.

-"Atención, el tren con destino a Tokio cerrará sus puertas en dos minutos, se les solicita abordarlo"

-Adiós Tenten

-Adiós Sakura

Ambas lloraban, luego de dos minutos, no habría vuelta atrás, pero era lo mejor para su futuro, sus padres tenían razón. Así que abordó el tren, se sentó y comenzó a ver a Tenten por la ventana. Lloraban como niñas a las que les acababan de quitar su muñeca favorita, pero no les importaba, este sería el adiós.

-"Último llamado, el tren con destino a Tokio cerrará sus puertas en los próximos treinta segundos"

Seguían llorando, nada ni nadie las pararía, la tristeza era inmensa.

-¡No olvides llamarme!- le gritó Tenten

-¡Ni tú a mi!- ahora era Sakura quien gritaba

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren partió. Tenten vio como su mejor amiga se iba para no volver en un buen tiempo…

--

Continuará...

--

Eso fue el primer Cap, espero que les alla gustado, sino, sera... me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios y/o sugerencias...

Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad

Bye!.

PD: ¿Review?


	2. Reencuentros inesperados

La verdad, no me imaginé tener tantos reviews con el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, ¡muchas gracias!

Al final del capi les contesté sus reviews

Aclaro que este Fic es un NaruSaku, aunque muchos piensen que es SasuSaku...

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto... (pero me encantaría qe Naru-chan si fuera mio, jaja)

-blabla- diálogos

_blabla _pensamientos

/blabla/ conversaciones telefónicas

Los dejo con la lectura...

Capítulo II: _"Reencuentros inesperados"_

_Ahora voy en este tren, totalmente sola, bueno, acompañada de gente desconocida, que es lo mismo que estar sola. Desde ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a ver ese tipo de caras. Si tengo suerte, pronto algunas de ellas se convertirán en conocidas ¿Quién sabe?_

_Por el momento puedo decir que voy sola, ya ha pasado un largo rato desde que partí de Osaka y deje a Tenten, familia, amigos y a Sasuke, por suerte es un tren rápido y llegaré en unas cuantas horas. Ya estoy ansiosa por estar en Tokio, me hastían los trenes sin compañía._

_--_

-"En un minuto abriremos las compuertas, esperamos que hayan tenido un muy buen viaje, gracias por preferirnos"

_Al fin estoy en Tokio, en pocos segundos podré salir del tren y encontrarme con el hermano de Clark, ¡Qué suerte que tenga un gemelo!, ya no me sentiré tan sola cuando lo vea. Aunque cuando entre a Konoha's Academy ya no estaré acompañada y volveré a la oscura y triste soledad. Pero, ¿para qué tan pesimista?, puede que al entrar me haga amiga de alguien o incluso… Al fin se abrieron las puertas, espero que Petter ya esté esperándome a la salida del tren._

_Veamos, ¿estará con alguna especie de letrero o de esos típicos mensajitos?, mejor vamos a leer_

_-_"Señorita Rikuma Satsuki", _no_

-"Tsukasa-chan…", _no_

-"Señor Santosu-san…"- _estúpido_ _nombre común, ¿por qué no pueden ser más originales al escoger un nombre para un hijo?_

-"Señorita Haruno Sakura"- _bien, al fin lo encontré_

_Salgo del tren, y camino acercándome a Petter, mientras más cerca estoy de él, más logro ver su aspecto. Definitivamente Clark y Petter son idénticos, una copia perfecta de su gemelo. Ahí estaba él, con su cartelito de "Señorita Haruno Sakura", su cabello y ojos cafés, acompañado de ese traje negro y camisa blanca, como todo mayordomo, y esa corbatita color rojo intenso. ¡Sí hasta se visten igual! Espero que tengan temperamentos similares, me encanta como es Clark, pero no me molestaría que Petter no fuera tan serio._

-Usted debe ser la señorita Sakura- _una sonrisa adornaba su rostro _

-Así es- _a simple vista se ve mucho menos serio que Clark_

-Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Petter y seré su acompañante en las próximas veinticuatro horas

-Muchas gracias

-La llevaré al hotel y después de que la lleve a almorzar, iremos a su nueva escuela, ya le presenté a la directora todos sus papeles y está muy interesada en hablar con usted

-¿Conmigo?, que extraño- _¿y qué querrá ella de mí?_

-Déjeme tomar sus bolsos y nos vamos al hotel

-Está bien

_Salimos de la estación de trenes y me subí a la limusina, estoy exhausta, creo que el viaje de regreso lo haré en avión, es mucho más rápido y cómodo. Petter subió las maletas y nos dirigimos al hotel._

-Señorita Sakura, el hotel…- ¿_señorita__ Sakura?_

-Petter, no me digas señorita, eres como máximo 5 años mayor que yo, tutéame ¿ya?- _ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pregunté la edad a Clark, pero estimando deben ser unos cinco._

-Está bien

-Descuida, Clark partió igual que tú, pero ahora nos tuteamos mutuamente

-A mi hermano, le debe haber costado mucho tutearla

-Sí, estuvo dos semanas intentándolo

-Mucho tiempo, bueno, como te venía diciendo, el hotel en el que te hospedarás esta noche es el mismo en el que se quedaron tus padres en su último viaje y quedaron muy contentos con el servicio

-Que bueno saberlo, mis padres, son bastante exigentes con todo

-Ya lo creo, cuando entre a trabajar…

_Y así seguimos unos quince minutos más, la conversación fue muy amena, definitivamente Petter no es tan serio como Clark, todo lo contrario, y es bastante amistoso._

-Sakura, hemos llegado

_Bajó, se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir de la limusina y fue a buscar mis maletas. Cuando subí la mirada para ver como era el hotel quede totalmente sorprendida, no me extrañaría que tuviera más de veinticinco pisos, ¡era realmente alto!, y muy hermoso, por cierto. Si por fuera se ve así, no me imagino como serán las habitaciones._

_Subimos en el ascensor, mi habitación estaba en el piso ocho, al entrar, Petter dejó las maletas mientras yo observaba el lugar. Era una habitación muy espaciosa, las cortinas eran beige y con un diseño precioso, el baño muy amplio y tenía jacuzzi, como vengó tan cansada, antes de almorzar me daré un rico baño. Seguí inspeccionando el lugar, una mesita lindísima para la comida y las sillas con un delicado diseño. En la siguiente habitación, un gran sofá, corrí a sentarme, era bastante cómodo, y luego entré a mi dormitorio, era precioso y la cama era para dos personas, definitivamente dormiría como una princesa esta noche._

_Me dirigí a la entrada y Petter me dijo que me vendría a recoger a eso de las dos de la tarde para que fuera a almorzar, tiempo suficiente para meterme a ese bendito jacuzzi y arreglarme un poco, ya que después de almorzar tendría que ir a hablar con la Directora de Konoha's Academy._

_--_

_Faltan dos minutos para las dos, veamos, llevo mi vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de cerezo adornándolo en la parte del escote, mis tacos color rosa claro y mi cartera del mismo color. Ahora sólo me falta el maquillaje, pero creo que el color perfecto será el rosa, ¡amo el rosa!_

_Adoro esta sombra, luego de ponérmela saque el gloss para labios, para variar, de color rosa, jaja. De verdad que me impresiona lo maravilloso que es este color. Y como último detallito, el perfume, con ese irresistible olor a flores de cerezo. Luego de ese último toque, creo que estoy lista._

"_ding, dong"_

_Petter realmente es muy puntual, algo que me agrada de los hombres. Voy a la puerta para ir a la limusina_

-Hola Petter

-Sakura, estás realmente bella- _que adulador_

_-_Gracias

_Cerré la puerta y fuimos al ascensor, aquí, ¡hasta el ascensor es espacioso!, ¿qué no habrá algo que sea pequeño?, aunque estando sólo una noche en este hotel, dudo mucho descubrirlo._

_Llegamos a la limusina y Petter, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar, él es todo un caballero._

-Sakura, ¿qué deseas comer?

-ehm, la verdad me da lo mismo, recomiéndame algo tú

-¿Sushi?, aquí es muy bueno

-Bueno, hace mucho que no lo como

-Está dicho entonces

_Nos demoramos cinco minutos en llegar al restauran, el sushi realmente está delicioso, pero Petter no quiere comer, según él "Reglas de los Mayordomos", comer después de mí, ¡una estupidez!, así que le dije que si yo lo invitaba a tomar asiento, no habría problema, y finalmente acepto._

_Luego del almuerzo me dijo que me llevaría a Konoha's Academy, por lo que pagó con el dinero que mis padres le dieron para mis gastos, y nos dispusimos a ir a la limusina…_

-Konoha's Academy es muy prestigioso aquí en Tokio, es uno de los mejores

-No tenía idea

_Cuando por fin llegamos me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que era, pero al entrar, comprendí que por fuera no era nada. Con mis padres nunca hablamos de dinero, pero haberme inscrito aquí debe haberles salido una millonada, es realmente grande, nunca en mi vida vi algo parecido, pero antes de inspeccionar el lugar, preferí ir donde la Directora._

_Primero entramos en lo que parecía ser la sala donde trabajaba la asistenta de la Directora, pero no estaba, en su escritorio había un cartelito que decía "Estoy almorzando, vuelvo a las tres". Aún faltaban diez minutos para su regreso, pero Petter me dijo que tocaría la puerta y él le informaría de mi llegada, pensé que sería algo desubicado, pero al parecer el ya había hablado unas cuantas veces con la Directora._

"_toc, toc"_

-Adelante

_No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo haber escuchado antes esa voz, en fin, Petter entró y luego de dos minutos me dijo que pasara y se quedo afuera del despacho. Al entrar, había un largo escritorio y detrás una silla volteada, por lo que no alcanzaba a ver a la Directora._

-Bienvenida, Sakura-

_Un momento, alucino o esa voz es de…no, no puede ser. Pero cuando se volteó, me llevé una gran sorpresa…_

-Tsunade-shishiou…

-Han pasado años desde que nos separamos

_No lo puedo creer, a los doce años dejó de ser mi profesora particular de biología y se fue de viaje, jamás imaginé encontrármela y ¡mucho menos de directora! Dos años fue mi profesora y ya le había tomado cariño, fue un gran golpe para mí el enterarme de su partida, ella era mi ejemplo a seguir, la mejor cirujana de todo Japón._

_Corrí a abrazarla..._

-Tsunade-shishiou, ¿Qué hace como directora?, ¿ya no es cirujana?, ¿qué a pasado con Shizune?, ¿Cuándo…_- y fui interrumpida_

-Tranquila Sakura, te responderé todo, pero cálmate. La verdad es que cuando me fui de Osaka estuve viajando un tiempo junto a Shizune, más bien fue como un "viaje de apuestas", luego me encontré con Jiraiya y me pidió que fuera la directora, como estaba bajo los efectos del sake, acepté y ya no me podía arrepentir. En un principio lo odiaba por el maldito papeleo, pero ahora es un trabajo agradable, excepto por los niños problema. Lo de cirujana ya no lo practico, pero soy la dueña de una clínica de Tokio, pero nada de operaciones, salvo casos muy complicados.

-Me alegra escuchar lo que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero aún no me dice que pasó con Shizune

-No será necesaria la respuesta

-¿Por qué no?

-Voltéate

_Me voltee y ahí estaba, al parecer había escuchado un trozo de nuestra conversación. Corrí y la abracé. Cuando iba a casa de Tsunade-shishiou a estudiar, siempre estaba Shizune, su mejor amiga, por eso la conocí y me alegra haberlo hecho._

-Sakura, haz crecido mucho

-Shizune, tanto tiempo

-Sí, y responderé a tu última pregunta, ahora soy la asistenta de Tsunade-sama

-Es que no me lo puedo creer, haberme encontrado con ustedes, me da mucha alegría

_Después de un rato de conversación, me enteré de que Petter era novio de Shizune, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado._

-Sakura, ahora Shizune te llevará a conocer la que será tu habitación, la compartirás con otra chica, que en estos momentos debe estar ahí, ya que entre hoy y mañana pueden traer sus pertenencias

-Gracias, Tsunade-shishiou, le pediré a Petter que traiga mis cosa hoy, mañana comenzaré a quedarme aquí.

-De acuerdo. Shizune, luego de mostrarle la habitación a Sakura, llévala a conocer el campus

-hai

_Salimos del despacho de Tsunade-shishiou y le pedí a Petter que trajera mis maletas, exceptuando la de color rosa, bueno, todas eran de ese color, pero la más clarita. Shizune, después de saludar a su novio, me acompañó a la que dentro de unas cuantas horas sería mi habitación._

_Caminamos por un largo pasillo, como por dos minutos y luego doblamos a la derecha para entrar en la habitación numero tres. Shizune tocó y abrieron la puerta._

-Adelante, Sakura.

_Al entrar, había una chica, era de cabello azul muy largo y tenía los ojos claros, su ropa era lila y gris, muy bonita por cierto. Shizune nos dejó solas._

-Hola, me llamo Haruno Sakura y seré tu compañera de habitación este año, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Ho-hola, m-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, mu-mucho gusto

-Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde

-n-no que recuerde, ¿Po-por qué?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a conocer el campus?

-S-sí

_Hinata es una chica bastante tímida, pero es muy agradable, le dije a Shizune que iría a ver el campus con ella y dijo que era una excelente idea. Paseamos por todo el lugar, a pesar de que aún no comenzaban las clases, igual había muchos chicos en el campus. Me enteré de que tenía piscinas, canchas de futbol y tenis, siente bibliotecas, tres casinos y hasta parques, ¡realmente grande!. Mientras conocía el lugar, me enteré de que Hinata es miembro de la famosa familia de los Hyuga, tiene una hermana pequeña y su padre es muy estricto._

_Nos dieron las siente de la tarde y como hacía algo de frío, le ofrecí a Hinata llevarla hasta su casa y aceptó. Nos demoramos muy poco en llegar, su casa por fuera es realmente bellísima. Al bajar de la limusina, me dio las gracias y partió corriendo hacía su puerta. _

_Petter me llevó de regreso al hotel y se fue a su casa. Yo por mi parte, me puse el pijama y llamé a Tenten_

_/¿_Alo, Sakura?/

-Hola Tenten, ¿cómo estás?

/Bien, ¿y tú?, ¿y qué tal Tokio?/

-Excelente, te llamaba para saber si hablaste con los padres de Sasuke

/A penas regrese de la estación de trenes, fui hasta su casa y les conté/

- ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? ¿Se enojaron porque no me despedí?

/No, de hecho me dijeron que te deseara mucha suerte, y que estaban seguros de que serías la numero uno de la clase/

-Son un amor ellos. Por cierto, ¿Sasuke ya lo sabe?

-/Cuando salí de su casa, él venía llegando, pero no sé si sus padres le habrán comentado algo/

-Espero que no…

--

_Esa noche dormí como una princesa, adoré esa cama. Al día siguiente me desperté a las seis, me puse mi uniforme, una camisa con una corbata azul y una faldita de este mismo color, con rayitas negras y blancas, muy bonita._

_Petter me esperaba a la salida del hotel, me dijo que me veía muy bonita con mi uniforme y que me cuidara de los chicos, yo sólo me reí. Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta y bajé, será mi primer día. En la entrada me esperaba Hinata._

_-_Buenos días, Hinata

-Bu-buenos días

_Caminamos hacia nuestra habitación, dejamos nuestras últimas pertenencias y esperamos a que dieran las siete para ir a nuestras clases. La primera era de historia, con Kakashi-sensei. Ahora Hinata me dijo que debía esperar afuera de la sala de clases para que cuando llegara Kakashi-sensei, pudiera presentarme ante todos._

_--_

_Ha pasado media hora y no pasa ni un alma por el pasillo, ¿cómo un profesor puede ser así de impuntual? Un momento, ahí viene alguien._

-Hola, tu debes ser Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Así, es. Ahora entremos a la clase

_Entramos y un chico rubio, alto, de ojos azules muy preciosos y unas extrañas marquitas en el rostro saltó de su asiento y apunto a Kakashi-sensei_

-Kakashi-sensei, ¡llegas tarde!, ¿qué escusa tonta tienes?

-Naruto, cálmate- _así que se llama Naruto- _me encontré con una ancianita y la llevé hasta su casa

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei, te creemos-_es muy chistoso_

-Naruto, siéntate, que la nueva alumna se va a presentar

-mmm...

_Bueno, aquí vamos_

-Hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo diecisiete años y seré su compañera hasta que nos graduemos

-Sakura, bienvenida, toma asiento junto a…- _y Kakashi-sensei fue interrumpido por Naruto, que saltó nuevamente de su asiento…_

-¡Sakura-chan, siéntate a mi lado'ttebayo!

-Bueno-_ y también es bastante hiperactivo_

_--_

_Luego de que Kakashi nos hablara un poco sobre las guerras mundiales, nos dio el resto de la clase libre y se puso a leer un libro llamado "Icha Icha Paradaisu". Ahora que lo pienso, Kakashi es bastante misterioso, nunca vi a alguien que cubriera la mitad de su rostro, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?_

_Durante esa clase, hablé con Hinata, pero al rato se nos unió el chico rubio._

-Sakura-chan, bienvenida

-Gracias

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

-Mucho gusto, Naruto

_Y cuando Naruto le dirigió la palabra a Hinata…_

-Hola, Hinata, ¿qué hiciste en las vacaciones?

-Ho-hola, Naruto-kun, etto… y-yo… y-yo –_ se puso extremadamente roja, y tartamudeaba de una manera increíble, creo que a Hinata le gusta Naruto. ¡No!, no lo creo, ¡lo sé!_- me quede en ca-casa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ya conoces Tokio?- _Naruto parece un chico muy alegre, cada vez que me dirige la palabra lo hace con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

-La verdad, acabo de llegar ayer y no he salido a ver los alrededores

-Si quieres yo te puedo dar un Tour por aquí cuando tengamos días libres

-Excelente idea. Hinata, ¿nos acompañas?- _será una gran oportunidad para que este par estén juntos un rato, sólo espero que Hinata no se ponga como antes._

-S-si, co-con gusto.

_Como fue el primer día, sólo tuvimos clases hasta las doce. Pasamos por matemáticas con Asuma-sensei, Literatura con Kurenai, y Geografía con Yamato-taichou. Lo malo de salir a las doce, es que no nos dieron recreo, razón por la cual no pude conocer ni platicar con mis compañeros._

_--_

_Cuando ya eran un cuarto para las doce, Kakashi-sensei vino hasta la sala de clases para despedirnos, entró y dijo…_

-Chicos, un nuevo alumno se va a incorporar a la clase, espero que lo traten bien.

_Y sentimos los pasos del chico nuevo entrando al aula…_

-Hmp, soy Uchiha Sasuke

_¿Pero qué hace __él__ aquí?_

--

Continuará...

--

Espero que les haya gustado... recuerden que acepto todo tipo de comentarios y/o sugerencias

Con respecto a los reviews...

**rokudaime naruto**: que bueno que te haya gustado, fuiste el primero en leer mi Fic y creeme que significó mucho para mi

**Ketsumaye: **si lo parece, pero no lo es. Puede que en un comienzo se vea SasuSaku, pero es NaruSaku

**Lado.Oscuro: **Hola, puedo decir que está malo porque lo está xD. Que bueno que te gustara. Y de respiesta a tu PD... Sí, es NaruSaku :D

Kuchiki Byakuya: Esto segura de que es NaruSaku, ahora si te molesta que haya empezado como SasuSaku, puedes dejar de leerlo, no hay ningun problema, lo comprendo.

Javi: Hola, que bueno que creas que soy una buena escritora, aunque yo no crea lo mismo xD. Cariños para ti.

**Sorcerer.of.Dark: **Me alegra saber que te gustó, aunque para mi la intro no estuvo tan buena xD.

leonardo: De interesante yo creo que no tiene nada, pero si para ti es interesante, me alegra el día. Ahora lo continué xD.

Gracias a Todos...

PD: ¿Review?

* * *


End file.
